Simpsons: the ultimate enemy
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: in the future, Springfield is besieged by a demonic Bart Simpson. Now his enemies intend to travel to the past to ensure his death, but how did such a terrible future come to pass? Lousy summary, I know.
1. Death of Springfield

I'll try not to make this story too long, but no promises. Since Halloween's coming up, I figured I may as well write something to do with "Treehouse of horror". I'm not too good at humor, though, so it'll likely be kept to a minimum.

Future Springfield:

It seemed peaceful, but as we all know, looks are deceiving. Most of it was destroyed long ago, but the center still existed, protected by a glowing shield.

And this was what Jessica Lovejoy was in charge of protecting. She was hardly a good girl, as her numerous love affairs had proved, but she was not the troublemaker she was as a child. Their situation had forced them to mature. She flew around on her jet sled, making sure the numerous defenses they had around the city were working properly. If it was up to her, she'd have stayed her normal self, but this duty was thrust upon her by the townspeople. What remained of them at any rate.

Over the years, they had all grown accustomed to loss. Both her parents were still alive, although crippled, but she had lost friends, such as Sherri and Terri. Almost nobody in Springfield had not suffered a loss of a loved one; Jessica considered herself lucky, given the circumstances.

"Hey, Jessica, what's going on?" Ralph Wiggum asked, also on a jet sled. At the age of 15, he was diagnosed with a major speech impediment, and thanks to his dad pulling a few strings, managed to get the help we needed. "Boring as usual?"

"Maybe so, but it's got to be done." Jessica replied. "I'm amazed we've lasted as long as we have; thank God for professor Frink. By the way, you were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where were you?"

"Sorry, Jessica." Ralph apologized, bowing his head. "I was just visiting my father." She nodded in understanding. Jessica was the leader of the resistance, but knew how to be kind, another thing this situation had taught her. Chief Wiggum had died in the last attack 6 years ago, trying to give his son time to escape.

"Any luck persuading the army to help us? Hydroponics aren't going to keep us alive forever."

"I'm afraid not; they're still too scared to come here. I can understand that, but they're abandoning us! Stupid government, can't do anything right…" The rest of Ralph's tirade is better left unsaid.

"The public is starting to lose their fear, so some of our funding has been cut. Our forces are well-trained, but we need more money. I'll be talking with Mayor Kirk, but he won't give us any more." Out of the 40,000 people still alive in Springfield, over 200 had joined their defense forces.

"What about Smithers? He might be willing to help us, although I'd prefer that you go. His crush on me is a little creepy." Since Burns was killed in the beast's first rampage, Waylon Smithers inherited his money, and spent a good deal of it fixing the nuclear plant and financing their shield.

A siren went off, indicating the demon's return. People ran outside screaming, praying that their defenses would hold. Jessica and Ralph nodded grimly, knowing what they had to do. It wasn't long before red and green energy was unleashed in a frantic effort to break the shield.

"You can't escape me this time, Jessica!" The demon laughed. Jessica flew closer, against her better judgment, wanting to get a look at him. Since the last attack, he had grown more muscular, and obviously more powerful. Now he was over 6 feet tall and had adorned a dark cloak so that only his red eyes were visible. "I'll beat you to death with your own limbs!"

"I've heard that before, Bart; it's nothing new." Jessica replied, rolling her eyes. She saw the rest of their army ready for action, complete with artillery. She thought sadly at what had become of her old love interest. Bart was a troublemaker, and terrorized, but he was never this cruel. A tear escaped her eye as she remembered why he turned into this thing. "How did you escape hell, Bart? Kiss up to Satan?"

Bart laughed, more loudly than she ever heard. "Never, Jessica! I found a more permanent solution!" He levitated an object that she eventually realized was the devil's severed head. "Now I'm the demon king! This shield won't hold me this time, girl!" The explosions resumed, and Jessica noticed that their defense was starting to fluctuate. What if he was right and the shield did break?

The army raised their weapons, although they were terrified at the sight of him. Hopefully, the civilians were taking cover in the underground shelter. Bart stopped momentarily, and they breathed a sigh of relief. However, it quickly turned to horror as he unleashed a terrible sonic scream, forcing them to cover their ears and recoil at the sound.

Jessica did likewise, looking at the 15 shield towers. They were holding for the moment, but how long would that last? Thankfully it ended and the shield was still standing, but the towers were cracked and a couple were even inoperative.

Bart grinned as he charged up a powerful energy attack. The resistance raised their weapons, preparing for the inevitable. He finally unleashed it after several minutes, and at first, the shield withstood it. The blast continued, though, and their defense was destroyed, everyone watching in terror as their protection faded away.

Bart flew towards Springfield, since the force had knocked him back several miles. Jessica and Ralph, along with everyone on a jet sled, flew to confront him, only to be knocked away by Bart's second attack. Jessica quickly realized it was meant only as a distraction as Bart flew past them, and started blowing up what was left of Springfield.

Their secondary defenses were activated, firing powerful lasers in his direction. Unlike before, though, Bart didn't pay them any mind. He fired several beams, quickly melting them into useless metal. Laughing, he blew up city block after city block.

Furious, Ralph sped after him, intending to get revenge. He fired several shots from the jet sled, all of them hitting Bart in the back, and spinning him around. Even so, he didn't consider him much of a threat. "Hello, Ralph, long time no see." Bart grinned. "How have you been since I tore the heart out of that fat slug they call your father?" He dodged several more shots, and slapped another one away with a wave of his hand. "Not very well, then. Such a pity; I was hoping for an actual struggle before I do the same to you."

"Think again, Bart!" Jessica exclaimed, hitting him in the chest with her most powerful weapon. It sent him back, but again, Bart simply grinned, as if they were simply old friends.

"You brought the whole crowd; I'm touched." He said in a mock-baby voice, blowing up one of the artillery vehicles. "Shame you don't like me anymore; we could have been great together."

"I'll never forgive you, demon!" Jessica replied, raising her gun again. "You may look like Bart, but you're nothing like him." He fired a mild eye blast, knocking the gun out of her hand. More lasers, this time from the tanks, sent him into the ground. Those shots actually hurt, but nothing like before. Angrily, Bart blew them up, ignoring the people on sleds.

Ralph actually rammed into Bart, firing several shots into his eyes. He flung him away as he tried to regain his vision. Jessica wasn't going to give him the chance. She unsheathed her unique blades, and rushed him. Bart laughed at her futile attack, since the blades didn't go even 1 inch into him.

Jessica saw that their forces were quickly crumbling. Occasionally, they were able to drive Bart back, but it was never for long as he fired as many shots as he could towards the ground, killing anyone near them. Jessica prayed that at least some were able to get away. She wondered how he had gotten so powerful in the past few years.

The remaining members of the resistance noted that Bart had not once used a shield to protect himself. Some hoped that it meant he was weakening, while others guessed the truth; their weapons simply weren't doing anything to him.

Bart landed on the ground, waiting for their next attack. True, some of the weapons still hurt, but he didn't see the need to heal himself. He grinned at the fact that soon he would never have to see this hellhole again. _They took everything from me! When I'm done, nobody will survive. _

He blew up the last of the artillery, but the members on jet sleds were relatively untouched. They flew around, dodging his attacks, although they couldn't do anything to him. Jessica and Ralph flew in close, hoping to do some damage. Bart grinned, and flew below them, killing another resistance member.

By now, all they wanted to do was get the innocents out of the warzone. As the battle continued, Bart flew down and razed more of the city. Buildings stood no chance against his power, and even the remaining members could barely hurt him. Jessica followed, firing her weapons. Springfield was largely in ruins, but some of it still remained.

Eventually, though, they decided there was no point in continuing. Most of them had lost their will to fight and retreated. Ralph wanted to keep attacking, to go out on his feet, but Jessica eventually persuaded him to retreat. They decided to hide in what was left of the Kwik-E-Mart.

"What do we do now?" Ralph demanded in a whisper as he saw Bart tear apart whatever poor soul didn't escape in time.

"We wait and find survivors." Jessica replied. "Professor Frink has a few weapons in his underground lab he had under development before his heart attack. It's not much, but it's the only hope we have."

"I have another idea that someone had." Ralph informed. Once he told her, she nodded in assent. It sounded risky, but what choice did they have?

I know it sounds pointless, but there's more development in the second chapter where you see the present time. It's my first attempt at a Simpsons story, so don't be too harsh.


	2. The Present

Yeah, this is obviously the second chapter. As for Bart being out of character, just wait and see. Besides, I told you I'm not very good at Simpsons humor. Just so you know, I'm making him two years older.

"Okay, this doohickey is almost finished." Professor Frink exclaimed, although more quietly than usual since he did not want to attract Bart's attention. "If I calculated correctly, this should allow you to travel back into the past to kill him before this occurs. If not, you will be scattered across time and space with the pain and the agony and the DISMEMBERMENT!"

"I'm willing to take that risk." Jessica sighed. Over the past two days, Springfield had been completely razed to the ground. Bart had taken a few minor injuries but it had not impeded his progress. She hoped their sacrifice allowed at least some people to escape, though the number was likely very few.

"I got all the weapons." Ralph smiled, carrying a small bazooka on his shoulder. "I'm ready to go, but it'll be more difficult than we think. Just remember the mission."

"We already know that, Ralph." Jessica replied, not wanting to waste any time. She grabbed several lasers, and waited for Frink to activate the portal. After kicking it a few times, he did so.

"Now I must warn you: you have only 7 days to complete your task." Frink warned. "If you fail, you will be stuck in the past forever with the laughter and the insane asylum. By the way, two others have already gone ahead of you, though one decided to damage my machine."

"We get it already." Jessica snapped, now thoroughly annoyed. At least he had decided to warn them, unlike the last time they used one of his inventions. They walked through the portal, praying they would stop the beast that had killed so many.

XXXXXXX

"Bart, haven't you done this too many times?" Lisa asked as he surveyed the results of his latest prank. This time, he had decided to put extra-drowsy medicine in Skinner's lunch so he could get away with whatever he wanted. However, Skinner tried to stop him anyway and ended up releasing tear gas inside the cafeteria. In his weariness, he didn't realize the asbestos were below around 50 tear gas bombs. Therefore, they got the day off of school.

"It just never gets old." Bart laughed to himself. "It's getting hard to come up with new pranks, so I just stick with the classics. I'm going to the arcade. See you."

"No, you aren't." Lisa intervened. "If I have to suffer, so do you. We're going to the museum." Bart screamed in terror, but couldn't get away from Lisa's grip. She was surprisingly strong for a 10-year old. For the most part, he was quiet, except for screaming whenever he saw a cop around. Predictably, Wiggum just chuckled and said it was cute.

"How did that fat sack of crap end up as police chief?" Bart sighed, resigned to his fate. They saw the natural history museum and walked inside. Bart immediately went towards the weapons, ignoring the instructions that said not to touch. (Why do they have those if people ignore them?) He held onto the Maxim gun, pretending to shoot everyone in sight.

"But Marge, why do I have to go to this thing?" Homer complained in the distance, while eating his usual 25 doughnuts.

"Homer, you need to learn some culture." Marge sighed. "I can't believe you told Helen that Jesus was an idiot. You know how seriously she takes religion."

"Okay, okay." Homer sighed. "Stupid Jebus, always messing with my life. Well, I'll apologize to her later. MMM, doughnuts!"

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" Lisa exclaimed, walking towards them. "They canceled school today so I decided to go to the museum. Now where's Bart?"

"You brought him to a museum?" Homer demanded in horror. He slowly ran around the museum, looking for him. Speaking of Bart, one of the museum employees was yelling at him to get out. In response, Bart mooned him, laughing.

"Sigh, I was hoping for one day where I wouldn't see Simpson's behind." Skinner sighed, deciding to leave.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Homer. Bart quickly pulled his pants up and gave him an innocent grin. "March your butt down here right now!"

"Are you this brat's father?" the employee asked, to which Homer nodded. "Learn how to discipline your child, you worthless sack of shit!" Homer's face began to turn red, though it turned to laughter when he tripped over a cannonball Bart rolled towards the loudmouth. (Yeah, that narrows it down, right?)

"Hey, dad, watch this!" Bart grinned, getting off the gun. He ran through the museum and stole several rocks from the crystal area. Taking his slingshot, he fired it into the gut of one of the tourists.

"Come on, boy, quit hogging." Homer snapped, taking the slingshot. He aimed it at Flanders, but missed by several feet. Instead, it hit someone none of them could recognize.

"Jeez, Homer, you need to work on your aim." Bart laughed, and took the slingshot back. This time, he launched it towards the manager, hitting him in the forehead. "Man, this is just too easy." Several employees came out, looking furious.

Homer yawned loudly and belched. "I'm bored; I'm going to check out some other stuff." Bart waved and turned back to the angry group. Grinning, he fired more rocks towards them. By now, though, they had the sense to get under some cover.

He saw someone else walking calmly towards him. Bart caught it, but to his surprise, the man easily caught it, throwing it aside. Bart couldn't figure out who it was, since his face was hidden, but knew it was time to get out of there.

"Bart, we might want to leave." Lisa sighed, looking at her brother with embarrassment. "I'm never taking you to another museum." They heard a loud scream that was easily identified as Homer's.

"I haven't heard him scream so loud since the electric eel exhibit." Bart chuckled to himself, and reluctantly decided to leave. "I'll have to do this again sometime. Where's mom?"

"She's trying to get dad out of the dinosaur chompers; weird name." Lisa replied, shaking her head. "For some reason, there was a doughnut in there." Suddenly, she froze and was unable to move. The man grabbed her with one arm, and hoisted her into the air.

Bart was not normally a considerate person, but no one threatened his sister. "Get away from her, loser!" He fired two shots, but the figure managed to dodge both.

"I see your skills aren't as refined now as they are in my time." He laughed. "I've been looking for you, Simpson." He fired a silver beam towards Bart, who barely managed to dodge in time.

"What do you want with him?" Lisa demanded. She talked slowly, though, as she was seriously paralyzed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." The figure laughed. "Let's see what my friend's device on level 4 can do." He fired a second beam but missed again. "Stay still, you demon!"

Bart threw the largest rock he could, hitting the man in the gut. Despite her impairment, Lisa managed to wrestle herself free. Bart stayed still a second too long, though, as the beam hit him in the chest and he fell. He soon discovered he couldn't move anything except his eyeballs.

"Interesting device, isn't it?" the man laughed. "This weapon may not work on you in the future, but it seems to work just fine here. I've waited a long time for this moment." He drew a foot-long knife and headed towards Bart. "Restrain her." Another cloaked figure grabbed Lisa behind her back and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Many people were watching, but weren't inclined to help Bart.

"Get it over with." The second demanded. "We don't have much time." The other approached Bart as he desperately tried to move. He didn't understand anything the man was saying. What future was he talking about? He was probably just some loon who forgot his medication.

The person holding Lisa, though, was thrown to the ground by a very angry Skinner. "Leave her alone; she's the only reason the school is alive." He stood between the first man and Bart. "I hate Simpson, but it's no excuse to kill him."

"If only you knew what was going to happen." The man sighed, showing emotion for the first time. "Don't make me hurt you as well. This monster has to be stopped." But Skinner refused to budge.

Before anything else could happen, though, Chief Wiggum and the other cops showed up, guns in hand. "Drop the knife, pal!" Wiggum demanded, pointing the gun at Skinner. He raised his eyes and pointed his gun at the other, blushing nervously. "Nobody saw that, right?"

"Don't make me laugh." The figure grinned, taking off his cloak. From Bart's prospective, it looked a lot like Nelson Muntz, only older. Also, the Nelson he knew was not covered in scars from burns and other injuries. The police were shocked as well, and he used the distraction to flee before anyone could stop him. His companion followed, although Bart admitted his voice sounded familiar.

"Well, we've done our job, boys." Wiggum smiled. "Now I got to go finish that pizza; it's getting cold."

"What if he comes after my son again?" Marge asked worriedly.

"Yeah, right, lady." Wiggum laughed. "You can take care of that yourself. Come on, boys."

"Wow, I feel real safe." Lisa muttered sarcastically. "You all right, Bart?"

"Yeah, that was weird." Bart replied, more to himself than to her. "That guy actually looked like Nelson, only uglier. Why did he try to kill me? I haven't done anything to him."

"Maybe he's from the future and trying to kill you to prevent something." Lisa suggested. "No, that sounds too crazy to be true."

"Hey, guys!" Homer stated excitedly. "I got a thousand dollars so we wouldn't sue them! Of course, I was banned for life, but who cares? I got money!"

"How many lifetime banning have you had?" Bart asked, chuckling to himself.

"Uh… I lost count at 17." He admitted, to which Bart rolled his eyes.

"Homer, someone tried to kill Bart while you were stupid enough to get your head stuck!" Marge exclaimed angrily. "You should have been there to protect him!"

"Sorry, Marge." Homer apologized, scratching his head. "Come on, kids! Let's go to the Shelbyville theme park and wreck things!" The kids cheered and Marge scowled.

"Dad, we need to get my hammer and screwdriver." Bart laughed, rubbing his hands together. "We better stop at home first."

XXXXXXX

"Okay, you remember the plan, right?" Jessica asked. "We get the others out of the way and kill Bart before he has a chance to react."

"You've told me a hundred times." Ralph replied, rolling his eyes. "Apparently Nelson and Martin already tried and failed. Even here, we can't underestimate him. I'll hide behind the stairs, and you stay in the kitchen in case Bart comes through there."

Jessica took the bottle of chloroform she stole from Apu, and poured it onto a nearby washcloth. This way, if any others showed up, she could take them out without attracting attention. She had waited a long time for this. Finally, the demon that terrorized her for so long would be destroyed.

Okay, now we're getting to something interesting. You'll have to wait and see how Bart became a monster (well, more of one) and I don't want any angry reviews.


	3. Memories

There's very little to say, so we may as well get on with it. At least things start heating up. I'm not very good at humor, but at least people seem to like my story.

Bart flew through the air, laughing, even though no one could hear him. He was beginning to lose hope, but finally, Springfield was destroyed. However, he found it odd that Lovejoy and Wiggum had not shown up. Neither of them, Jessica in particular, were known to hide while he was around.

"They're probably trying to come up with some pathetic weapon to destroy me." Bart smirked. After the shield was destroyed, Springfield was not difficult to destroy. True, his old foes were somewhat challenging, but most of their defenses were downright pathetic. A few resistance members showed up every now and then, but they posed no threat. At least it gave him some entertainment.

However, he wasn't sure what to do now that he had accomplished his goal. No human was a threat now that his main enemies were gone. Bart hoped they would show up soon; he intended to drink in their suffering. They would know how he felt all those years ago when he was still weak.

Despite his power, though, he never touched Evergreen Terrace. The buildings were still in decent condition, and Bart knew that some survivors were likely hiding there. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to go there. Not having anything else to do, he flew to his cave, which he considered a home.

Bart laughed to himself as he saw the surroundings. The inside was decorated with the skulls of his enemies. Each one of them had a sentimental value to him. He only hoped he could rip Lovejoy's skull out and put it next to her father's and Stewie Griffin's. The evil genius put up a decent fight against him, but he fell in the end.

Bart walked around the cave, remembering how he got each skull. Krusty the Clown was among the first, his agony apparent even in death. Bart could hardly believe he once worshipped that pathetic old fool. Near the top of the cave sat the head of Sideshow Bob, along with his pathetic family. He fondly recalled his tears as Bart forced him to watch as he literally tore his son apart.

Bart had to admit to himself, though, that something was missing. He had no idea what it was, but there was a certain emptiness inside. He grabbed Skinner's head and tossed it from one hand to the other, like a game. It was a shame he refused to show any signs of pain, so Bart had a grudging respect. Despite his trophies, he would not be happy until everyone from his past was dead.

He left the cave, setting Skinner's head on the ground. He flew around, firing powerful energy blasts that hit the already destroyed rubble. Bart was proud of the fact that throughout history, nothing had so thoroughly destroyed a city as he had. Nothing remained standing, not even ruins. Even the plants and animals were vaporized by his power. Bart was confident that even if people had survived, it would not be so for long.

"Well, I've destroyed Springfield, Shelbyville, Quahog, and Langley Falls." Bart mused. "What should I destroy next?" He spotted thousands of silver dots flying across the sky. "That answers my question." He sped towards them, wanting to see if they would make a suitable challenge.

"It's the demon!" One of them exclaimed. "Attack!" They immediately took the offensive, firing energy out of their bodies and the weapons they brought with them. Bart rolled his eyes, destroying a large group of them in a single blast.

"Eat my shorts, idiots!" He snarled, tearing into them like paper. He had no idea where they came from, but until Lovejoy showed her face, they would have to do. Their weapons actually hurt, unlike most of Springfield's defenses, but that made it all more exciting.

After the initial attack, they took a more cautious approach, deciding to hide in the ruins. The brave souls that fought him in the air were torn to pieces, since their natural energy barely even tickled him, and many of them did not have weapons. Bart had to give them some credit for trying; they didn't give up.

_And perhaps some credit for intelligence. _He mused as he was covered from head to foot in weapons shots. They didn't do much more than thing, but when it covered his entire body, it was rather irritating. They were in positions where he couldn't see them and the minute he focused on them, the combatants in the air took advantage. "Aye, Carumba!" He complained. "I should be careful what I wish for."

He surrounded himself with an energy shield and watched as their attacks dissipated harmlessly. When there was a relative lull in the fire, Bart lowered and sent powerful blasts towards the ground where he thought the shots were coming from. It didn't do much to ease the maelstrom, however.

Bart growled, now through playing games. He launched his sonic attacks, taking out many of his enemies in the air, and launched more attacks on the ground. He tore through the rubble and vaporized any enemy he could see. He wasn't able to hear the screams, but considering the sheer power of his attacks, they had to take some of them out.

Finally, the fire seemed to die down. Bart sent black lightning towards the remaining fighters, tearing through the concrete and ripping their bodies to pieces. However, one seemed to be ready for this and dodged, throwing a bomb. Laughing, Bart destroyed it, only to have it blow up in his face. Too late, he realized that his enemy predicted his response.

The bomb lit up the entire sky, sending him to the ground. Angrier than ever, he climbed out of the hole, only to see his enemies had retreated. "That was a way to spend a few minutes." He smirked.

"Is this really what you want?" asked a voice. "You're hated by everyone, and even Heaven's army intends to destroy you. Where do you think they came from?"

"Leave me alone, Mona." He replied, already knowing who it was. 'I told you I'd destroy you if you came back."

"You can't, Bart." She told him. "If you were capable of it, you would have done it already. You don't have to follow this path; you can change."

"Leave me alone!" He flew off, not wanting to be reminded of his past. True, she was his grandma, but she irritated him. "So Heaven's army wants to destroy me, too? I think I found my next target."

He heard a voice, and decided to investigate. Bart spotted Frink, who was currently pacing and muttering to himself. "Perhaps he can answer my question." Bart smirked. "Frink!" The professor turned around, and cowered under his angry glare. "Where is Lovejoy? I suggest you answer me before things get unpleasant for you."

"Oh, glavin, it's Bart Simpson!" Frink exclaimed fearfully. Bart rolled his eyes and easily picked him up with one hand. He squeezed his left arm and broke it, far too used to the screams to pay attention.

"Where is Lovejoy and Wiggum?" Bart demanded. "I'm not a patient man, so I suggest you start talking." He grabbed Frink's shoulder and shattered it. Bart glared death at him, and began to tighten his grip.

Even so, Frink refused to tell him anything. The mission was too important and if he had to suffer, so be it. Bart fired a minor blast and vaporized his right hand. He dropped him, watching in amusement as Frink struggled to get up in spite of the pain.

"Just tell me." He coached. "All the pain can end. You don't need to suffer; just tell me where they are." Bart got closer to him, hoping for an answer. As one as act of defiance, Frink spit in his eye. Furiously, Bart killed him and threw the broken body into the wall.

Once his anger had passed, Bart realized his foolishness. He searched through the drawers, hoping to find some kind of clue. Several minutes passed by without result and he was sorely tempted to destroy everywhere, but decided to restrain himself for the moment. Finally, something promising was found.

Bart had no idea what most of it was. However, he managed to decipher enough to figure out that device was a time portal of some sort. He thought that was only for science fiction, but decided that was where his enemies were: to kill his younger self before he rose to power.

He set the last coordinates and watched as it came to life. "It's time I pay him a little visit of my own." Bart flew through the portal, but missed the part where it described the possible consequences of such an action.

XXXXXX

"I thought they would be here by now." Jessica complained. "It's been over an hour."

"We'll have to be patient." Ralph consoled. "After all, we cannot afford any mistakes in this." He focused as hard as he could. Despite the fact he was not nearly as bad as he was when he was younger, Ralph still got lost in his own world at times.

They were careful not to leave any sign, although Ralph broke one of the plates by accident. Jessica quickly swept it up, hoping the Simpsons wouldn't notice. They heard the door opening and got in position.

"Hey, how it is my fault we all got arrested?" Homer complained.

"You shouldn't have called Wiggum a pig." Bart replied. "True, he is one, but he's a cop. You really don't know how to be a criminal, Homer."

"Don't any of you notice anything suspicious?" Lisa demanded. "For starters, why is the floor clean? Also, there's a footprint on the ground."

"Yeah, dad's too fat to make that." Bart chuckled.

"Homer, you were supposed to vacuum the floor." Marge growled. "Just for that, you're not getting pork chops tonight." Homer moaned loudly and Bart got out of reach in case he turned on him. "If you wash the dishes, I'll reconsider." Homer stomped into the kitchen.

"Marge, why is there a sexy woman in the kitchen?" Homer called out. "Hey, you look familiar. What are you doing? Ow! Ow! OWWWW!" Bart and Lisa ran into the kitchen to help, only to see that Homer's hand was stuck in the toaster again.

"Dad, why do you always do this?" Lisa sighed.

"Hey, she stuck it in the toaster when I called her a skank." Homer protested.

"Yeah, right," Bart sneered. "Who could possibly believe that?" Someone grabbed his neck, strangling him harder than Homer ever had. He tried to break free, but it was no use. Lisa tried to pry her off, but she was backhanded into the wall.

"Hey, no one strangles my son except me!" Homer exclaimed, running towards her. However, his hand was still stuck in the toaster and he ended up tripping over the cord. Even so, he barreled into her, giving Bart the chance to get free.

"What'd your deal, man?" Bart wondered. "What did I ever do to you? Mom!" Marge was thrown into the room, tied and gagged. A man walked in behind her, looking at Bart with hatred.

"Your mother decided to interfere, and I couldn't let that happen." Ralph explained. Still, Homer wasn't ready to give up and charged towards him.

"Do you have any idea how I feel?" Jessica yelled furiously. "I watched you butcher my friends one by one, laugh as you tore my father apart, and you dare ask me what you did?" Actually seeing the boy brought back all the memories of the past 15 years (well, for her)

"Wait, she looks kind of like… Jessica Lovejoy!" Lisa exclaimed in realization, now partially recovered from the blow.

"Wow, she's even hotter now than when I dated her!" Bart declared in awe. She punched him in the gut, sending him to the ground.

"Your sister's right, and yet wrong, Bart." Jessica informed him. She reached into her pocket and took out a futuristic gun. "I've been waiting a very long time for this, boy."

"Run, boy!" Homer shouted, still wrestling, although he was losing.

"Actually, no one's going anywhere." Another voice laughed. He fired an energy beam at Jessica and Ralph, knocking them to the floor. "If it isn't my enemies, Lovejoy and Wiggum. I have a present for you two." He tossed them a pile of guts. "So much for your dear professor Frink."

None of the Simpsons were able to say anything. Lisa looked over him, and although a few things looked familiar, she had no idea who the hell this was.

Remember: the more you review, the faster I send these things in.


	4. When times collide

Well, at least I haven't run out of ideas just yet. I'm afraid you'll still have to wait until you find out what turned Bart into a demon, though you get a few hints.

"Who the hell is that?" Bart gasped in shock, scrambling away along with the rest of his family.

"No one's going anywhere." The figure laughed, using some of his energy to restrain them. Try as he might, Bart kept looking at them. He didn't want to remember this, but it was necessary to ensure his future. "Isn't this touching? My old family has come to greet me."

"We're not your family, you prick!" Bart exclaimed, getting gagged for his trouble.

However, Bart's counterpart had momentarily forgotten about Jessica and Ralph, giving them the opportunity to attack. Jessica fired a powerful wrist laser, sending Bart through one of the walls.

"How are we going to get insurance to cover this?" Homer moaned.

"Not bad, Jessica, but unoriginal," Evil Bart laughed. "After all these days, I thought you'd be more creative by now." He fired a blast towards her, which she easily dodged. Normally, he was far more aggressive, but didn't want to hit his younger self.

Both of them had caught on to this, and aimed energy shots towards Bart, causing his evil self to put a protective shield around them. He backhanded Ralph, breaking his jaw and sending him into the Simpsons' fridge.

"No! My beer!" Homer complained.

"What a pathetic idiot," Evil Bart muttered to himself before he turned on Jessica. She unsheathed glowing blades and stood in a defensive position. "Give it up, Jessica. You can't hurt me. You never could and you never will." He finally made up his mind on how to destroy Jessica.

He put shields around his arms and rushed towards her. Jessica defended herself admirably, nearly getting through his defenses. However, the blade could not go through him and shattered. He grabbed her other arm and broke it, holding her up. She struggled not to scream, but the signs of pain were obvious.

Ralph struggled to get up, firing several shots, but Bart took no notice that they affected him, firing a shot in his general direction. He tore off Jessica's protective suit, leaving her in only her underwear. She gasped in horror at what he was doing and tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Lisa demanded. "Who the hell are you, anyway?" She tried to remember where she had seen him before, but that didn't make any sense, unless…

Bart ignored her, though, but was forced to drop Jessica as he cried out in pain from a device she put on his neck. Within a couple of seconds, he tore it off, and laughed. "As always, you have another trick up your sleeve." He smirked, using his energy to pull her up. He tore what was left of her clothes off, and grinned at her horrified look. "You know, if I had any humanity left in me, I might actually be attracted to a woman like you, but I don't. Your father saw to that."

"What do you mean?" Lisa interrupted. "What possible relationship do you have to her?" She was slowly figuring it out.

But Marge already had. "You're Bart's future!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my baby boy, what happened to you?"

"Many things, mother." Bart replied. "And believe me; Jessica here played a major role in it." He fired a minor blast, burning her skin as he talked. "I never thought I'd see you idiots again."

"That's my future?" Bart declared, finally managing to get the gag off. "Cool, man!" Everyone else glared at him. "Well, if he wasn't evil."

Evil Bart turned to Jessica, looking up and down her body, fully aware of how violated she felt. _It's kind of strange, considering what she's known for._ He mused. He put his hand and her breast and rubbed gently. Again, he found it odd, but supposed his mother's lessons stayed with him. Not that it mattered; she would hate her body's natural reaction.

"Come on, do you have to this in front of us?" Bart complained. His future self ignored him and forced himself inside of her. He had almost forgotten how this felt, but reminded himself of what his goal was.

On Jessica's part, it hurt, but not as much as she expected. Even so, her mind was falling apart at this, despite her best efforts. Of course, the fact that the Simpson men were ogling her didn't help matters. She hated herself for a part of her enjoying this, but thought to herself and decided to use this to her advantage. It had never failed her before, after all.

Bart forced himself out, knowing he couldn't lose his focus. He had no intention of letting that whore take advantage of this. (And I have no intention of writing a long sex scene, sorry! Besides, I don't think I'd be any good at it.) His index finger started glowing and he pressed it onto her, enjoying the screams more than anything else. "So how does it feel, being too weak to resist my strength? I'll make sure this will haunt you every time you see me. I've decided not to kill you; that would be too easy. No, this will be far worse." With a single shot, he burned her Clitoris to ashes.

"That's enough!" Marge screamed, her outrage allowing her to break free. She punched the Evil Bart, but he laughed at her efforts, feeling no pain.

"Don't waste your energy, mother." He advised. "You're going to need it for the future."

"You've overlooked one thing." Jessica laughed, despite her immense pain. "I've already achieved what I wanted to." Bart looked around and saw that Ralph was nowhere in sight. Cursing, he dropped her roughly onto the floor, restraining her tightly and turning to his former family.

"You may be a monster, but you're still my brother." Lisa whispered. "Please, stop this before it gets worse."

"Don't make me laugh, Lis." Evil Bart replied, sounding more like his younger self than he intended to. "You don't have the slightest idea, what I've done, or what I've endured at their hands. I'm curious: have you ever been hunted?"

"No pain you're going through justifies this!" Marge protested. "I love my son, but you aren't him, no matter what you say. My boy would never rape a woman and laugh."

"Things change, mother, things change." Bart replied, taking an occasional look at Jessica to ensure the restraints were still holding her.

"Still, he's buff!" Homer exclaimed proudly. "So how much can you bench, 4000?"

"20 tons, if you want to know." Bart smirked. "I'm afraid you've seen too much, and even Homer, stupid as he is, won't forget it. I've had enough complications already."

"Dude, you are just plain crazy!" Bart declared. "How did you… I… whatever become that way?"

"You'll find out soon enough." His older self whispered. "You'll learn what it's like to have the entire world against you, your former friends trying to kill you."

"You monster!" Homer yelled. "Leave my son alone, you buff son of a bitch! Stop torturing him with you psycho-babble!"

"Be quiet, Homer." Evil Bart demanded. He grabbed his younger self and flew off, his plan running through his mind.

"What has gotten into me?" Bart demanded. "I mean, all those powers sound cool, but I'd just use them to play cruel pranks on Skinner." Jessica showed up with another jet sled, blasting him out of the sky.

"Exactly what I knew you would do." Evil Bart laughed. He destroyed her jet sled, and grabbed her with his free arm. "I weakened the restraints, Lovejoy. My plan wouldn't have succeeded if you didn't speed after me, but you've become rather predictable."

He flew to the cave that he stayed in throughout his future. He gagged Jessica, wanting to be sure there was no chance that his weakling young self learned of his future. Besides, he wanted the power, the control… didn't he?

"So what are we supposed to do in here?" Bart complained.

"That's up to you two." Evil Bart snapped. "You can fuck each other for all I care, but for the next ten days, this will be your home." He was sure to take them in deep enough so that their voice could not be heard, as Jessica was trying to speak through the energy gag.

"Jeez, people call me vulgar." Bart muttered. "Just wait until they meet this guy. He's as bad as Jimbo." His evil self left the cave, smirking at them. "Okay, so what do I do?" Bart was smarter than people gave him credit for. The place probably had some sort of shield to keep them in, and his older self would not hesitate to hurt him if it was necessary. After all, all he had to do was keep him alive; he didn't have to be in good health.

"Now to greet your family." His counterpart laughed. "I need you out of my way so I can make sure nothing happens to change my past." Before his eyes, he transformed into a likeness of himself.

Bart's last thoughts were: _How did I turn into that?_

XXXXXXX

"God, I hope my boy's okay." Marge worried. Lisa and Homer nodded, agreeing with her. For the past hour, they had gathered in the living, waiting for any news about their boy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Marge opened it, seeing her son in bad shape. He was covered in bruises, and a couple of his injuries even bled. She hugged him gently and set him down on the couch. He was obviously unhappy about it, but it as for his own good.

"So how did you get away, boy?" Homer asked.

"It wasn't easy, believe me." Bart sighed, a weak smile on his face. "Still, I managed to distract him enough to get free. He tried capturing me, but he can't kill me, so I used that advantage to get away."

"How do we know that he isn't the evil Bart?" Lisa asked. After what they had just seen, it wouldn't surprise her. "Prove you're my brother."

"Of course." Bart groaned, slowly getting off the couch. (But fast enough that Lisa became suspicious) He walked into the kitchen, Lisa cautiously following. _I hope I remember this. _

"Moe's tavern, Moe speaking," Moe stated.

"I'm looking for Mr. Meoff, first name Jack." Bart requested. _Come on, please work_

"Hold on; I'll check." Moe sighed. "Jack Meoff! Jack Meoff! Anyone here Jack me off?" Bart and Lisa heard the resulting laughter from the customers. "Wait a minute… it's you, isn't it, you little puke? One of these days I'll find you and tear out your intestines!"

Bart and Lisa started laughing as he hung up the phone. "I forgot just how funny that was." She grinned. "Okay, I believe you. I don't know anyone else who can pull a prank call that convincingly." In the back of her mind, though, there was still a little doubt. After all, they had met an evil, future version of Bart. Despite herself, she felt kind of sorry for him; she was able to see the kind of pain he had to live with, and knew Jessica had something to do with it.

"What's going on here?' Marge asked. "Bart, how many times have I told you not to make prank calls?"

"More times than I can remember," he muttered. "Sorry; I just needed to cheer Lisa up. It's been a very hectic day."

Lisa immediately got suspicious at that. Her brother was not known to use any remotely complicated words. Still, her worries were unnoticed by the others.

"All right, I suppose I can forgive you this once." Marge sighed. "Homer, stop eating our muffins. They're for the church potlatch next week." Bart rolled his eyes and retreated to his room, not wanting to face them. Lisa was already suspicious and it was only a matter of time before she figured it out.

That, and he did not want to be reminded of his past. "It's only a matter of time." He told himself.

All right, I finally got this done. No complaining about this chapter! It's rated M for a good reason. Now we've reached the halfway point in this story. I'll get the next chapter up when I have the time, since finals are coming up.


	5. From Boy to Demon

Finally, what you've all been waiting for: why Bart fell to the dark side. Granted, it doesn't explain everything just yet, but you receive a lot more information. Sorry to say it, Luzi900, but you're wrong. Just wait and see.

Bart (the evil one) walked with his sister towards school, as they had missed the bus. "Worthless stoner; why do they even keep him around?" Bart muttered to himself. It had been 15 years and Otto's driving still scared him.

"We're almost there, Bart." Lisa sighed. "Besides, you could use a good workout. Do this everyday, and you might get in decent shape."

"I don't need to listen to your lectures, sis." He groaned. Going back to that hellhole and not killing everyone in sight was going to be tough. True, he had managed it so far, though he blew up the TV when he saw Krusty the clown. At least Homer was dumb enough to believe his lame excuse. In any case, he wasn't tired in the least.

They finally arrived at the school, obviously late. Both of them hoped to avoid the hall monitor; Lisa because she didn't want detention, and Bart because he would probably blow him to bits. 'On second thought, take the bus. I don't want to ever be late again."

"In a few days, it won't matter." Bart cursed to himself for letting that slip.

"Looks like you're late again, Simpson." Jimbo laughed, his cronies behind him. "You know what that means."

"Leave him alone!" Lisa exclaimed. "He may be late, but that doesn't give you the right to give him swirly and shove him in his locker." Sad thing is: the school didn't do anything about it. It seemed like they didn't give a damn.

"If it isn't Larry, Curly, and Moe." Bart laughed. "I'm curious, Jimbo: you looking for lunch money or is your mother's whoring supplying you with money?" Lisa gasped, but Bart ignored her, smirking. He may have had to put up with him when he was young, but those days were over. Perhaps he couldn't kill them, but there was no reason why he couldn't make them suffer.

"You're dead, simpson." Jimbo exclaimed. He threw punch after punch, all of which Bart easily blocked. Seriously, how was this idiot ever a threat to him? Kearney tried to tackle him, but Bart sidestepped and gave him a little assistance in sending him flying into the wall.

"Is this your best?" Bart laughed. He grabbed Jimbo's shoulder and dislocated it. Dolph moved on him as well, but before he could do anything, Lisa grabbed him from behind, trying to protect her brother. _I may not need protection, but she doesn't know that. _

"Get off me, bitch!" Dolph snarled, backhanding her. For several seconds Bart literally saw red. He barely stopped himself from simply vaporizing him. Bart punched him gently by his standards, but it was more than enough to send him to the floor. He clutched his stomach in pain and did not get up again.

The other two decided to run, Bart laughing sadistically. "Are you all right, sis?" Bart asked, quite surprised when his concern was sincere.

"I'll be all right." Lisa panted, catching her breath. "How did you do that?" Again, her suspicions were mounting, but she decided not to say anything at the moment.

"I don't know." He lied. "I was just trying to protect you."

"Simpsons, what is the meaning of this?" Principal Skinner demanded. "Why is Dolph collapsed on the floor?"

"Hello, principal shitface." Bart snarled. "Arriving too late to help as usual, I see."

"Watch your mouth, Simpson." Skinner. "If you're lucky, you'll just be suspended by being tardy and beating up three kids… mainly for being tardy."

"You seriously don't have a brain, do you? They decided to attack me; I was only defending myself. Not that you give a damn, of course; you just want the school to look like it's actually doing something about bullying."

"Principal Skinner, Bart was trying to defend me." Lisa protested.

"I'm not done." Bart cut her off. "I can see why Superintendent fat-ass doesn't like you, though he's not any better. You talk a big game, but you don't care about the students, do you? All you're concerned about is how you appear; hell, you once used my sister to distract us while you cut back everything we consider fun. I saw through it, though, Skinner. You're a liar and a hypocrite, along with your pathetic staff." With that, he turned and left.

"Fine! You're expelled!" Bart turned around, a malicious grin on his face.

"You don't have that kind of authority, fool. Besides, why should I give a damn? This school has given me nothing but misery." He ran off, tempted to fly. "Well, that certainly screwed things up. At least in a few days, it won't matter." Now that he didn't have anything to do, though, his mind wandered into old memories he thought were buried. (What you've been waiting for!)

_"We want homer! We want homer!" The angry mob cried, charging the Simpson house. Marge and Lisa were furious with him, while Bart stared at them in fear. Considering they were encased in a dome, there was nowhere they could run to._

_The mob quickly broke into the house, looking for the family. Homer barricaded the door, imitating a chain saw, __but they quickly saw through. (S__orry, I'm setting up the scene) Thankfully, Flanders decided to help them across to his house, away from the mob. Unfortunately, Spider-Pig knocked it over, exposing the Simpson Family to the angry townsfolk._

_All of them were restrained while the mob pondered on what to do with them. Bart cursed to himself, wishing he had his switchblade__. It cost him 10 bucks, but it was well worth it. During the argument, Moe set up 5 nooses on the treehouse. Everyone tried frantically to get away, but their grip was too strong. Maggie saw the sinkhole and tried to get to it, but Sherri held her in place._

_Homer was dragged to the noose first, though it took several people due to his weight. __Patty and Selma took baseball bats, hitting him and cursing. Many others soon joined in. Considering the circumstances, Homer defended himself pretty well. However, the blood loss and broken bones eventually took their toll and he collapsed, dead. _

_Lisa and Maggie were dragged onto the nooses next. True, they had only intended to kill Homer, but their desire for blood was not satisfied. Even so, some had protested this. "Should we be executing children?" Sideshow Mel wondered. "It was Homer who caused this, not his family."_

_"Shut it; it's their fault too." Wiggum snapped. "Burn them, boys." Lou and Eddie set fire to Maggie and Lisa, their screams of agony filling the night. __"How is __the school going to survive?" was something obviously said by Skinner, but most of the mob was cheering._

_It wasn't long before the screams died down, though their flesh was still burning. In a few places, a vague outline of bone could be seen. Lisa and Maggie were all but blind, and had no more energy to resist. They collapsed like pillars of flame._

_Bart and Marge were next. After witnessing the deaths of their family members, they had no will to struggle. "You'll burn in hell for this." Marge promised her sisters. __Chalmers stuck a metal pole through her stomach, watching her bleed as she tried to get it out._

_"Come on, boys!" Fat Tony exclaimed. "Let's show them how it's really done!" They tightened the noose really tight around Bart's neck, wanting to watch him suffocate. Lenny and Carl chuckled and made various bad jokes of the situation. Bart cursed to himself, wanting to tear all of them apart. _

_Within a couple of minutes, Marge was dead as well. __However, Bart was still alive, as constantly being strangled by Homer allowed him to endure it for an extended period of time. Moe was about to set him on fire as well when he was bashed in the side of the head, falling face-first onto the ground._

_"Get out of here, Bart!" Flanders ordered, hitting two more of them with his quarterstaff. He took out a penknife and cut the rope around his neck and arms. "I'll hold them off; you get to safety!"_

_Bart fled, hearing the screams of Ned Flanders and the mob alike. He never forgot what he had seen that day, the day when he lost everyone he ever card. Bart __swore revenge on Springfield, vowing to destroy it no matter what or how long it took. _

Bart shook himself out of the memory and hid in a dark alley. His parents always told him not to go down them, but it wasn't like anyone was a threat to him now. He wiped his face, feeling a couple of tears. "I didn't know I could still cry." He remarked to himself. When he went back into the past to ensure his future, he didn't imagine it would be this difficult, since he had largely repressed the memories of his past.

However, he grinned at the thought of breaking Lovejoy. True, she had withstood him so far, but he could see her resolve beginning to crumble. _You'll suffer as I did; now you know what it's like to lose everything._

_****_"Bart, it's time to go to the potlatch." Marge exclaimed, driving beside him. "The church changed it to today; I've been looking all over for you. Are you all right?"

"Did those bullies beat you up again?" Homer chuckled. "Just pelt them with heavy rocks."

"I'm fine, Dad." Bart replied, not noticing their shock when he called him that. He was silent for the entire car ride, lost in old memories.

XXXXXXX

_"Hey, Bart," Jessica greeted. "Are you okay?" It had been about two weeks since his family was slaughtered and they had been looking for him ever since. Still, he had managed to escape detection until now._

_"What do you think, Jessica?" Bart snarled back. His clothes were dirty and torn, he looked underfed, and was covered in injuries. "I watched my family being tortured and killed; figure it out yourself."_

_"I'm sorry." Jessica whispered, slowly coming towards him. He brandished a knife and stopped, knowing what he did to Chalmers. However, after thinking she wasn't a threat, he sheathed it and approached her. Bart hugged her tightly, trying to keep tears from coming out._

_Jessica decided to disobey yet again; pretty much everyone she knew wanted her to charm Bart back so they could get their hands on him, but she was not that cruel. She only hoped they would find a way out of this dome. __Perhaps then she could help him heal. _

_"I still don't trust you that much." Bart warned. "I remember what happened the last time we met." Even so, she could see that his resolve was wavering. Bart desperately needed human company, that much was clear. _

_"Get him!" Groundkeeper Willy exclaimed, grabbing Bart by the stomach. He punched him several times, breaking his nose._

_"Good work, Jessica." Reverend Lovejoy told his daughter. "I knew you could do it! Get the stake ready!"_

_"How could you?" Bart exclaimed. "Traitor! Traitor!" He grabbed his knife and sliced Willy's chest, forcing him to loosen his hold. Over a dozen had come to kill him._

_"I didn't want this to happen!" Jessica protested to herself, not daring to speak it out loud. "Traitor! Traitor!" She cried herself to sleep that night._

_Afterwards, he had not been seen for over 2 months and the town had almost forgotten about him in their struggle. That is, until one fateful day. Virtually everyone heard a large explosion, though no one paid it any mind, as their eyes were on Russ Cargill, who intended to blow up the town. Jessica turned around and saw the ruins of Burns Mansion. _

_A figure flew up to the dome and started blasting it, slowly breaking it apart. He laughed as he grabbed Russ Cargill, and ripped his skull out of his body. Everyone in Springfield cheered as the dome was slowly breaking apart thanks to the damage. "Guess who's back, Springfield?" Bart laughed, charging up more energy in his hands. Their delight quickly turned to horror._

_XXXXXX_

Jessica woke up with a start, Bart sleeping right next to her. His evil self had been trying to break her, and while he had not succeeded, she flinched whenever someone touched her. She berated herself, but couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, Bart, so sorry." Jessica said, though she couldn't be heard over the gag. She starting rubbing Bart's hair and set him in her lap, rocking him gently. Ever since that day, she felt somewhat responsible for the monster Bart became. Well, it wasn't Bart anymore; just a demon that had his appearances.

She would stop him; she would make sure her future never happens.

That was a promise.

Okay, are you happy now? There's a little bit more to the story, but this was mainly a filler chapter. I think it'll be maybe two more until the final showdown. Enjoy!


	6. Turning Tides

Okay, my plan at this point is to make this story about 8 chapters, though I'm well aware that it could change as the story unfolds. Also, I've gotten permission to use Megfellow's villains, though I won't be using them in this story; Maybe for a sequel if I make one. Also, I need to tie up a loose end.

Ralph weakly got off what qualified for a bed in the alley. True, his medical equipment he brought managed to partially heal his broken jaw, but he was still in a great deal of pain. Even though he was following orders, it almost killed him to leave Jessica behind. They used to hate one another, but had since become good friends due to their common enemy.

_At least I know where he is. _Ralph thought. He knew the evil Bart was impersonating his younger self. Tempted as he was to attack, he was well aware that it would be an exercise in futility. Even if all his weapons were working, they could do very little against him. For the moment at least, he was going to have to wait.

He felt it likely that Bart was protecting his younger counterpart. However, since it was only a couple of day until the incident, he would have to be released at some point to ensure his future. That was when he intended to strike him down. Ralph desperately wished he could change it, having felt sympathy for Bart despite his actions, but he wasn't capable of doing so. This was war; you had to make difficult decisions.

His enemy wasn't stupid, though, so Ralph knew he had to plan carefully. Thankfully, Bart assumed him dead or dying. As long as he stayed out of sight, he would be able to survive. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Jessica." Ralph whispered to himself. "But he'll pay for what he's done to you, I promise."

He used his binoculars and saw Bart with Lisa and Milhouse. He was a good actor, Ralph had to admit. If he recalled, Milhouse was another of Bart's victims, although he decided to give him a quick death. _Far as I know, the only people he didn't attack were Rod, Todd, and Colin. _

This would be tough, but Ralph had gotten used to waiting.

XXXXX

To be honest with himself, Bart was bored out of his mind. It was the longest he ever went without attacking someone or blowing up a building. It was all he could do to restrain himself from destroying Springfield now, long before they could mount any defense against him, but if he did that he would cease to exist. _It's better to have things go like they are supposed to. I'm going to go insane if this keeps us, though. _

What complicated things were that his little trip to the past had brought up feelings Bart thought were forgotten long ago. He felt genuine concern for his family, and was enraged that despite all his power, he still couldn't save them. Of course, if he had, Homer would probably get himself killed anyway, but even so.

Bart was going to cause as little damage as possible to the timeline, and only make sure the sequence of events happened. "Bart, are you OK?" Milhouse asked. "You haven't said anything for 5 minutes."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Bart replied.

"You seem to be doing this a lot lately." Lisa stated in concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm just stressed; can you blame me?" Bart asked, giving Lisa a look to make her understand. She nodded and backed off. He walked away, not really wanting to engage in conversation with anybody. It's not like he was any good at it, anyway; the only conversation he's had for most of his life was screaming death threats at people, Lovejoy in particular.

He went to church as he remembered in the past. "Great, I have to listen to that idiot again." He muttered. Bart was almost ready to fall asleep, which felt odd to him. He hadn't needed to sleep in years. His idiot Grandpa got up and started speaking the warning. However, it went far different than he expected.

"Present and future is about to collide," He stated, seizing on the floor. "twisted tail… trapped forever… demon unleashed. Two and yet one… untold destruction… the battle for the future will soon come. A pained soul and a youth will battle… will decide our future."

_Is that describing the battle between me and my younger self? _Bart wondered. _So he'll likely escape, but how can he possibly harm me? Great, it's going to take a lot of work to fix all this. _He walked out of the church rather than joining his family for pancakes.

He was so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jessica until he bumped into her." Jessica, how nice to see you again," He snarled, his eyes glowing briefly red. _You can't kill her! You can't kill her! She has a role to play in your existence!_

"What have you been up to?" Jessica smiled. She had been kicked out of yet another private school, this time for bringing a knife. Again, her father had not paid attention, preferring to act like it didn't happen. It was why she had some feelings for Bart; true, his morals were annoying, but he at least understood what she was going through. His father treated him much the same way.

"Playing pranks on Skinner, trying to survive my idiot parents, the usual." Bart replied, using all his willpower to stay civil. He didn't need to blow his cover, after all. "Homer seems to like strangling me."

"Why don't you call the police?"

"You mean Chief Piggum? That idiot's so useless; the only thing he can solve is the case of the missing doughnuts! See you!" He ran, forcing himself to keep his speed human. Bart knew he had to avoid Jessica for the whole time he was here.

He arrived back at his house, where Homer wanted his help, probably because he was too lazy to do it himself. Bart worked idly, not even noticing when he smashed his finger. The hammer cracked and nearly shattered. He climbed on the TV antenna, trying to remember everything he did on that day.

"Let's have a dare contest!" Bart laughed, a genuine one. He took the BB gun and shot him several times. He shuddered knowing what was coming next.

"I dare you to skate to Krusty Burger and back… naked." Homer laughed, Bart nearly groaning out loud. _May as well get this over with._ Bart took out the skateboard and got rid of his clothes, making sure to bring his shorts with it. _I don't care what happens; I will NOT suffer that again._

He skated around the town, figuring the girls might notice and say something positive. True, he sounded almost like a pervert, but when you only have yourself to talk to, Bart figured it could have been a lot worse. After a few minutes, he arrived at Krusty Burger.

After that, it went just as he remembered it: his idiot father adopting a pig, talking to Flanders, and now he just had to wait for the dome to go up. He sighed, lying down on his bed. He would not watch his family's death, and if he had to fight his weak self, he would do it elsewhere. Bart was now aware that he would not be able to watch it again, intervene and destroy the mob, screwing up the timeline.

His thoughts were proven true when he saw the dome appear over Springfield. Like everyone else, he rushed out to look, though it wouldn't be any threat to him. "I could break through that easily." Bart chuckled to himself. Cargill started his speech about how they were a danger and that the government decided to contain them. _Boring; I have better things to do. It's a shame I don't get to rip him apart a second time, but my younger self will take care of that. _

He noticed Homer and his stupid pig looking nervous, hoping no one will find out the truth. They would in a couple of days, but until then, there was nothing to do.

_Bart cut down another one, daring the others to attack. They did so, snarling and biting. He was injured badly, but didn't feel much pain anymore. He struck the last few dogs down with his knife, heading towards Burns' mansion. He was well aware of his role in his family's deaths, and Bart intended to make sure he paid for it._

_He wandered through the rooms, trying to remember what was where. Finally, though, he spotted Burns and Smithers, likely working on another of their projects.__ The device was about 8 feet high, 4 feet wide, and surrounded by gadgets Bart could not hope to understand.__ He was ready to stab him through the heart, but Smithers grabbed his arm and pushed him down._

_"Ah, I've been looking for the boy." Burns exclaimed. "I've been hoping to try out this new machine. Smithers, throw him in.__"_

_"Sir, I'm… I'm not sure we should do this." Smithers stammered, grabbing Bart's arm, but not throwing him in. "You know what that thing will do to him?"_

_"Yes, I know what it'll do; throw him in!" Burns snapped, not wanting to argue. Bart struggled, but Smithers was too strong. However, he decided to let him go. _

_"No, Monty, I won't. I've done many things at your command, even when I hated it, but I will not torture a boy to madness simply to fulfill your curiosity!"_

_"So be it." He snapped his fingers and a robot threw Bart into the machine. Bart screamed in agony as Burns turned the energy up higher and higher, hoping to tear his very soul apart. __He was hoping to find a way to harness the energy and obtain power._

_What he did not realize was that Bart already had dark energy inside him, and because of his emotions at the time, instead of killing him, it was adding to his strength. However, it was immensely painful, even though he was somewhat numb to it now. A further result was destroying what sanity his mind still had. _

_Now only a shadow of his former self, Bart broke through it, truly furious. "I guess your little plan failed." He laughed to himself. His appearance had greatly changed; he had grown a few inches, his eyes were now glowing red and he had a red mark burned into his arm, the mark of a demon. (Burns had shredded demons to form a body for himself, as his own__ body__ was very weak) Bart punched Burns in the jaw, shattering it.__ "I should thank you for these powers but it's not in my __nature." He grabbed Burns by the neck, shoving Smithers into the wall when he tried to help him._

_Bart used his newfound strength to break his arms and legs, Burns' screams like music to his ears. __He fired a laser into Burns' stomach, causing a massive hole. "Let's see what I can really do." He smirked, finishing Burns off after leaving him in pain for several minutes. "Sorry I can't stick around, Smithers, but I have a town to destroy." He charged up a massive blast, blowing about half of the mansion apart. "Let's see you try and stop me now, Jessica!"_

XXXXX

"It's a good thing that shield weakened." Bart smirked. "I guess we got lucky for once."

"Don't count on it; he isn't stupid." Jessica sighed, finally managing to get some clothes. She intended to help Bart defeat his future, but there was only one way to do that. Besides, killing him could bring it around, anyway. "He's probably waiting for us to do something so he can tear us both apart." She had told him how he turned into that demon, and while he was predictably horrified, it hardened his resolve.

"I'll never become him." Bart promised her. "I'm not going to let him kill my family… though now I actually feel sorry for him. Still, we've got to stop him."

"I don't; his loss was tragic, but he took it out on many people who did nothing to him, simply for the joy of it."

Bart and Jessica looked above them, seeing a massive shadow. It was the familiar dome being placed over Springfield. They moved faster, despite Jessica being in pain from evil Bart raping her over a dozen times. She picked up the younger one and moved faster, knowing they only had a couple of days.

Finally, they had managed to get to Burns Mansion. "So how do we get in?" asked Bart. "It's not like we can knock."

"Yeah, I know." Jessica sighed. "Stay behind me; this place is dangerous."

"Duh; I've had his dogs chase me about a dozen times." Jessica climbed over the wall, and assisted Bart in doing so. They ran through the courtyard, ready to fight if any dogs or security guards showed up. Fortunately, they did not.

They climbed through an open window, looking around for the device. Well, Jessica was, anyway. She wasn't sure if it was finished, but they had to take the chance. Bart followed as she looked in one room after another. "Wow, that's a big TV!" Bart exclaimed with one of the rooms. Jessica silenced him and they continued searching.

"Couldn't this be it?" Bart asked about a sign saying: "This way to evil device (and cliché plot device)" Jessica nodded, both of them going down the stairs. They ran down the stairs, seeing a robot running towards them. Jessica dodged and climbed onto his head. Bart ran around, attempting to distract it. He found a device stating: "Robot control (convenient, huh)" He shut the thing down, and they got to the device. "Okay, I have no idea if this works."

"Bart, there's something I want to say." Jessica sighed. "The reason I hate your evil self is because to me, he killed you… destroyed everything I loved about you."

"You love me? Cool!"

"I'm not usually this sentimental, but this experience has been tough on me." Jessica hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek. "By the way, try to forgive my younger counterpart. She's got a lot of difficulties to work through." Bart nodded. "I may not see you again; this thing is very dangerous."

"I know; I'll take the risk." He opened the door and got inside it, frightened but determined. Jessica looked around, trying to find what would activate it. She turned on, but it first had an option "Do you wish to filter demonic impurities?" She said yes, surprised at how easy it was. She thought it would be a lot tougher.

For over 3 minutes, Bart screamed as the energy surrounded him. Jessica wanted to pull him out, but forced herself to wait. Afterwards, she opened the door, hoping she didn't create another demon.

"This is cool, man." Bart laughed. His appearance was not as different as Jessica feared; his eyes glowed, but they were blue, and other than that and longer hair, it didn't seem to change his appearance. He accidentally fired an energy ray at the ceiling. "Guess I need some practice, huh?"

"I'm more than willing to help."

Neither realized that someone was watching. Waylon Smithers had shut down the security, intending to use the power to break down the dome. He was slightly worried that the power was in Bart's hands, but knew he was good at heart. "Things are in motion that cannot be undone." He whispered. "The battle will commence." He knew it was a long shot, but what other chance did they have?


	7. Out of time

Sorry for the long wait, but I was kind of stuck at this part; I was never very good at ending stories. It's one of my flaws. Anyway, enjoy the story and happy New Year! I know it's past that, but I'm trying to be polite.

"Let's see if we can teach you some control." Jessica sighed after Bart accidentally set her hair on fire for the third time. "Try to concentrate your energy at that tree."

"All right, I'll try." Bart replied. "I hope Lisa doesn't find out about this." He focused as hard as he could, using his determination to save his family as a guide. Bart fired a huge burst of energy, but missed by several inches. "It's a start, at least. Why is this so damn hard?" As if on cue, part of the tree exploded, the duo taking cover from flying bark.

"You'll learn soon enough." Jessica sighed. "We've only got about a day, so we have to keep working." They continued wandering, neither of them wanting to wait. However, if they decided to attack immediately, the evil Bart would defeat them quite easily. Even if they did, he was superior, but what else could they do?

"I'm scared, Jessica. I don't want my family to die." Bart sat down, tears going down his cheeks. Jessica knelt down beside him and hugged him. "If I watch that, I will turn into him."

"We'll stop it, I promise." She noticed the bushes moving and pointed her gun towards it. "Show yourself now!" Ralph came out, panting.

"Calm down, Jessica; I was looking for you guys." Ralph sighed. "The dome's already down, as you can see. You have any ideas?"

"I'm trying to teach Bart how to control his powers." Jessica replied. "He's doing well, but it may not be enough. I'm coming with him, no matter what. I'll probably die, but it'll be worth it if that demon is destroyed at last."

"I hate to say this, but even together, we don't stand a chance." Ralph warned. "The best we could hope for is to hold him off, and even that sounds unrealistic. However, I've been thinking of an alternative idea."

"And what would that be?" Bart asked, sounding desperate. Jessica hadn't heard him sound like that since the last time she saw him before he became a demon.

"Instead of fighting him, we concentrate on getting his family out of the dome." Ralph mused. "True, that dome is strong, but our weapons should be able to get through it. It sounds like a better idea than fighting that thing."

"He's probably going to hang around, making sure they die." Jessica replied. "Perhaps we can do both." She thought for several seconds. "We free the Simpson family while Bart fights his older self."

"Are you fucking crazy? He won't stand a chance in hell against him!"

"I know, but he can't kill him, or he ceases to exist as well. I don't understand time travel, and I can't bring myself to kill his 12-year-old self anymore."

"I suppose that makes sense, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Bart started glowing with dark energy and launched it, forming a crater at least several feet deep and 10 feet wide.

"Where do I begin?" He smirked.

XXXXXXXXX

As for Evil Bart, he waited around in his room for the mob to arrive. However, it must have taken longer than he remembered, since it had been several hours and Homer's action had still not been discovered. Not having anything else to do, he wandered outside.

"Hey, Bart, you been kicked out of your house too?" Milhouse asked, walking beside him.

"No, I'm just bored." Bart replied, rolling his eyes. "You have any idea what to do for fun in this damn dome?" It wasn't that much of an inconvenience, since it was an order of magnitude lower than the shield he had destroyed in his time.

"Well, we could go throw stones at a wasp's nest." Milhouse suggested. Bart chuckled, remembering Flanders' reaction when he saw one of them in his mailbox. He never did suspect Homer, much to Bart's amazement. For someone so intelligent, he could be pretty naïve. Bart followed his former friend, trying not to think about what would soon happen.

They found the nest, but Milhouse didn't have any chance to enjoy himself as Bart threw a stone and knocked it to the ground. The wasps went after Milhouse, while Bart turned invisible and laughed at his former friend's trouble. "There's nothing like suffering for a day's entertainment." He flew overhead, accidentally slamming into the dome. Furious, Bart charged up a blast and launched it towards the ground. "I have to control myself." After taking several deep breaths, he set down on the ground.

Sighing, he sat down near a tree. It was the old lemon tree of Springfield they had to steal back from Shelbyville. It had been many years for him, but he still remembered it quite quickly. "What are you doing here, Bart?" Ned Flanders asked, as he was on a hike with his sons.

"I needed to get away from everyone." Bart asked, thankful that he was away from people he hated. True, Rod and Todd were quite annoying, but they helped him on several occasions. "This is about as close as I can get to the outside world."

"Yeah, me too," Flanders replied. (I'm not very good at his kind of speech, so bear with me) "Come on, you can join our hi-diddly-ike." Bart shrugged and followed them. The final few hours were moving at a crawl. Bart had never gone so long without blowing something up.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he bumped into Allison Taylor. "Hey, Bart, what are you doing?" she asked. "Have you seen Lisa lately? I swear she's trying to avoid me."

_What a surprise. _He thought to himself. "What are you doing here?" Bart asked, now very bored. "Let me guess: you're here with your dad on some type of educational trip. Boring!"

"How did you figure that out? Have you gotten smarter since I last saw you?"

_Oh, yes, everyone considered me an idiot. I was never stupid, even before I obtained my powers. How did I ever put up with this? Oh, well, they'll learn soon enough. _"No; I've always had a brain." He struggled to control his temper.

"Whatever you say; I'm looking for Lisa. Can you at least tell her that?"

"I don't feel like doing any favors for you; leave me alone."

"You don't sound like Bart; you're never that focused." Allison had never liked Bart, seeing him as too much of a troublemaker, and wondered how Lisa had put up with him.

"There's plenty you don't know about me. Go away, Allison, or you will regret it." This whole experience had been a major strain on him, and he was reaching the end of his rope. "I'm more than you think I am."

"Now I'm really starting to think you're not Bart. Anyway, I'm leaving; nice to see you." Bart grabbed onto her arm, spinning her around and almost breaking her bones.

"I have had enough, girl. I have put up with you for far too long. So you think you're so clever? Did you expect this?" Bart transformed into his true self, looking down at her with a grin. Allison was stammering, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"What… what the hell are you?"

"I see your education doesn't help now." Bart knew it was a foolish move, but he couldn't help himself. "I'm Bart, of course. What did you expect?"

"You… you can't be him. You don't look anything like him."

"Well, think about it. I am him, or rather, what he will be. You consider yourself better than everybody else, but you're the same as everyone. You consider me as nothing more than a troublemaker, never once thinking there was something more behind it. Surely someone as intelligent as yourself could figure that out?"

"How… how did this happen?"

"It's a long story, and I don't feel like going into it.

"Where's… where's the Bart I know?"

"Imprisoned, along with that bitch Lovejoy; I'm sure you're about to say that he'll find some way to escape and beat me, but you're wrong. This is reality, not some poorly constructed novel where the good guys always win."

Allison was too shocked to make any kind of reply. Bart was always a rebel, and someone she tried to avoid, but how did he turn into this? From the looks of him, he would be quite capable of murder.

Before she could try and get away, though, Bart grabbed her leg, crushing the bones. She screamed and gasped for breath. "Sorry; I can't have you blabbing to everyone." He fired a shot towards her heart, killing her. Dispassionately, he threw the body into a nearby rock. "Thankfully, you don't affect my future."

He saw the sun setting and rejoined the Flanders family, who were just finishing up their hike. "Wasn't that fun, neighborino?" Ned smiled. "Maybe tomorrow we can do something else. Any ideas, Bart?"

"I'll have to think about it for a while." Bart replied, knowing there would never be a tomorrow for him. "Let's get home; I'm tired. It's been quite a long day."

"Maybe you can sit next to us in church this Sunday." Todd suggested brightly.

"Now, now, he has a family of his own." Ned told his son.

_It's not like I'd want to go there, anyway. _Bart shook his head. Upon his return to Springfield, the church was among the first places he had destroyed, having developed a great contempt for religion during his flight. Unlike many demons, it didn't affect him in the least. He rather enjoyed seeing the townspeople's surprise. _Why would I want to listen to that idiot Lovejoy go on and on about what will send us to hell?_

He walked back home, forcing himself to keep going. It was only a couple of hours before the town discovered Homer's foolishness and kept after them. Bart took several deep breaths, despite the fact he didn't need to breathe. He walked into the house, turning invisible. He saw Lisa playing on her saxophone, Homer watching TV and drinking beer, while Marge tried to get the last dishes clean.

Bart didn't realize a tear went down his cheek until he saw it hit the floor. _I didn't know I could still cry. It doesn't make any difference, though; this is what is supposed to happen. __Besides, they will all pay for their crime. Still, maybe I could… __no! I won't risk my future! _Bart saw Maggie playing with her blocks, forming E MC squared. _They were willing to burn a baby to death, and they call me evil for my actions? I've never made any secrets about who I am. They actually said it was the right thing to do! Why shouldn't I tear them to pieces right now? _However, he wasn't able to do so. They would pay soon enough.

All the emotions Bart had suppressed the past 15 years in favor were coming to the surface. He tried to force them back down, but they were too strong. He sped into the air, smashing into the dome. Bart wiped off some blood on his face, wanting to tear something apart.

He launched his sonic attack, aiming away from the dome. Bart continued it for over a minute before he finally got himself under control. He highly doubted there was anyone in the town that didn't see or hear the energy. Even several miles away, the sonic attack had affected the other side of the dome. Thankfully, it didn't break, but there were small cracks all over it.

XXXXXX

"We don't have much time." Ralph warned. "That was probably your evil self causing that." True, their technology had healed his jaw somewhat, but it still hurt to talk.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Bart nodded with determination. "He will go down, one way or another."

"We're coming, too." Jessica reassured. "Our weapons don't do much, but we can provide a distraction before we make sure your family's safe. Our future will not happen again."

Bart flew up in the air, ready for battle. True, his control left much to be desired, and that was being generous, but he had made remarkable progress in a short time. "No, it's between me and him." Bart exclaimed. "This is my fight, my enemy, and I have to face him. Just get my family out of there."

"Hate to say this, but I agree with him." Ralph sighed. "Neither of us are in much condition to do battle, particularly with a being of this magnitude. I know I keep switching my opinion, but I've made up my mind. I'm going to get them out, even if I have to knock them unconscious." Ralph knew it was not an easy decision, but he was thinking more logically than Jessica; not that he could really blame her, after what she had suffered.

"I'm coming with him, like it or not." Jessica exclaimed. "This is my fight as well, Bart; don't forget that!"

Before Bart could say anything, there were something that stopped all of them. There were lights in the distance, and Ralph and Jessica knew exactly what they were. It was exactly what they had been preparing for.

"Let's go." Bart stated, flying off towards his evil self.

Just one more chapter and I'm done with the story. I'm sorry if it sounded like it was dragging on, but I wanted to give the evil Bart more of a background, so he appeared to be more than a psychopath. He's meant to be a tragic character, and I honestly got this idea from another story with a similar idea, except I twisted it around quite a bit.

As always, please review!


	8. Battle for the future

I have to admit, I've really enjoyed writing this story. Still, all things have to come to an end and it'll be nice to finally write some action scenes again. Now please review! It lets me know people like the story.

Also, I'm thinking of some music for this scene. Let me know what your ideas are, though I've already thought of it.

Bart flew overhead, seeing the mob head towards his house. Everything was going according to plan. He didn't stay and watch; if he did, he might be tempted to try and save them, which couldn't happen. "Stay steady." He told himself. "Soon, you'll never have to see them again."

Idly, he flew around the dome, resisting the urge to blast something into pieces. Bart heard a jet sled coming his way, and knew who it was. "Jessica, how delightful to see you again." Bart smirked, licking his fangs. "I was starting to think you didn't miss me."

"Shut up, Fucker!" she snarled. "This time, it's over. You won't win." She fired several shots from her gun. Bart floated and let them hit, figuring they could do nothing against him. On the contrary, he hissed in pain, smoke coming from his injuries.

_Those are the same weapons; how can they hurt me? _Bart wondered. Now serious, he returned fire, but holding back to see what her condition was. She was stronger than he expected, but still not at full strength. Bart pushed harder, his energy scorching the ground. Several clipped her, but not enough to guarantee a fatal blow. He grinned in the thought of victory.

That is, until he was blasted from behind. He turned around, expecting to see Wiggum. What he did not expect was his younger self flying up to meet him, hate in his eyes. (I'm going to call the older Bart E-Bart from now on, just to avoid any confusion.

"I won't let this future happen." Bart glared, staring down his alternate self. "I promised them." He fired more shots, but E-Bart's shield blocked them easily.

"Is that the best you could do?" he sneered. "Even with Lovejoy on your side, you are pathetically inferior to be, boy." He sped towards him and punched him in the jaw, sending him reeling. He didn't put enough force in it to break it, but almost. He dived to avoid energy shots sent by Lovejoy in a futile effort to help him recover. "How cute, Jessica; you play with toy guns. Let me show you what a real one can do." He charged up energy and fired it, knowing she couldn't dodge at this range.

But Bart pulled her out of the way and the blast hit the ground, forming a crater at last 20 yards in diameter. E-Bart snarled in fury, and charged towards them again. Jessica fired token shots to distract him, while Bart went into close quarters.

"Give it up, man!" Bart exclaimed, dodging more shots, and firing his own. However, his older self was skilled in battle and even the few shots that hit barely tickled him. Bart knew the price for failing, though, and buried his feet in E-Bart's gut.

"Not bad, boy, but you'll need to do better." E-Bart laughed, batting him aside. Even so, he knew he was far from full strength. That sonic attack had taken a lot out of him. The power he still had, though, would be more than enough to kill Lovejoy and keep his younger self occupied for about 15 minutes or so.

Bart recovered quicker than expected, though, and fired a large beam, slamming his older self in the back. Jessica followed with shots from her jet sled. Now that they had him on the defensive, both intended to make sure to keep it that way. Bart fired more shots before diving into him.

But E-Bart was far from finished. He delivered a powerful shock to Bart, but was careful to hold back, and turned towards Lovejoy. She defended herself, but E-Bart's shield withstood all of his attacks. He encased Bart in another one and grabbed her by the arm. "He won't save you this time; nothing will." He laughed, now fully confident. Jessica fired her lasers, startling him, but not weakening his grip. "I must admit, I truly enjoyed slaughtering your father. He begged for mercy, calling for God to protect him. I guess his faith was useless."

"Shut up!" Jessica screamed furiously, still trying to get free of his grip. Her weapons were destroyed and E-Bart grabbed her leg, crushing the bone. She held the screams back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She looked E-Bart in the eye, determined to stand up to the end.

"No!" Bart screamed, finally managing to break the shield. He attacked his evil self with increased vigor, desperate to try and stop him from achieving his goals. E-Bart laughed at his attempts, though.

"Sorry, boy; as you like to say, eat my shorts!" E-Bart exclaimed, punching Bart in the stomach. If he was still human, it would have ruptured his organs. As it was, he keeled over, struggling to push through the pain. E-Bart grabbed his arm, and twisted it, hearing Bart scream. Finally, he let him go and kicked him down harshly. Bart barely managed to stop himself from hitting the ground.

E-Bart rushed for Jessica, who could not escape due to her injury. "I want you to know: I'm going to ENJOY this." He hissed, his voice barely more than a whisper. Jessica knew she was finished, but did not show weakness. She looked him in the eye, doomed but still proud. In a couple of seconds, he killed her, throwing her half-cremated body to the ground. _I wish I could have drawn it out, but I don't have the time. _He thought. _Damn it, why won't he stay down?_

Bart staggered over to him, firing energy shots the whole way. "You'll pay for that." He declared angrily.

XXXXXX

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Ralph stated urgently, trying to get the Simpsons out of there. The mob was now very close, though thankfully he had stopped Homer from taunting them.

"We can't just leave." Marge protested. "Where can we go with this dome above us?"

"They haven't found us, anyway; stupid mob." Homer laughed.

"I'm not so sure about that, dad." Lisa argued. "They look very angry with us- thanks a lot- and considering what I know about mob mentality, things can very easily get out of control."

"That's great; we've got to go!" Ralph shouted. By this time, the mob had found them. They were shouting "We want Homer!" along with various other angry remarks, but none of them were listening. They pounded the doors, and tried to force their way in. The bolt and boards were holding for the moment, but that wouldn't last long. "Don't use the car; it won't work! Follow me!" Reluctantly, they followed, Homer in the lead.

The family retreated to the master bedroom, where they heard the front door break. Others were grabbing for him blindly, through the weak points in their final barrier. "Stay back; I got a chainsaw!" Homer warned, imitating one. (Yeah, it's not the same, but the people from the future are changing things) Ralph rolled his eyes and took out his laser gun. He blasted their hands, being sure to keep it at a low level.

"Come on, Bart, hurry up!" Flanders requested. "You don't have much time!" He put a board between their windows for the family to cross.

"One at a time!" Ralph ordered. "Homer, you go first; you're in the most danger." Thankfully, he had remembered that much of the day. He had come with his father, and though he didn't participate, he was cheering his father along; if only he knew what it led to… _No time to think about that. _

Homer crossed the board, though it was strained because of his weight. Several kids were aiming arrows, while Skinner was directing them. Ralph fired his pistol, distracting them and allowing him to cross. Lisa followed, while Marge watched worriedly over her. The mob wasn't quite as inclined to harm them, though plenty of rocks came their way. Lisa was knocked down, where over a dozen arms were trying to grab her. Ralph fired again, but knew his ammunition was running low. He would have to think of a better idea.

He, Marge, and Maggie crossed as well, while she stepped on the hands trying to get up. "Get them! Kill them!" someone shouted, although no one knew who he was. Ralph picked the duo up and hoisted them through the window, but they didn't have much time. The mob was trying to break the door down, and unlike the Simpsons', it was not reinforced.

"What do we do now?" asked Lisa. "We can't escape these people."

"We'd better think of something." Ralph pondered. "Flanders, is there a safe room that we can hide in?"

"Yes; I built a panic room for all of us, natural-diddly!" Flanders exclaimed. "Follow me, neighborinos!"

"Go; I'm making my stand here." Ralph told them. None of them argued, since they were in great danger and didn't much care for him anyway. He managed to find a stick that he used as a quarterstaff, though it was only a closet pole he used to hang clothes on. _Nice and heavy; good._

Dr. Hibbert and Comic Book Guy charged forward, only to be quickly taken out by a few sharp blows from Ralph. For a short period of time, the mob was hesitant to rush in. Eventually, though, several braved it and headed towards. "I'll see you soon, Daddy." Ralph whispered to himself.

XXXXX

It had become quite obvious that Bart was badly outclassed by his older self. True, he was still standing, but that had more to do with luck than anything else. E-Bart had a few injuries as well, but was not nearly as hurt or winded as his counterpart.

"Why don't you simply give it up?" E-Bart bragged. "You can't win, not against me."

"Is this what you really want to see?' Bart demanded, deciding to try another angle since simply fighting him was not going to work. "Do you really want to watch our family die all over again because you're too cowardly to see the alternative?"

"SHUT UP!" E-Bart screamed, shattering his nose. "It isn't about what I want; it's what's supposed to happen, and I'm going to make sure that it does!" That being said, he charged forward. Fortunately, Bart dodged in time and his older self smashed into a tree.

"Nice one, George of the Jungle." Bart laughed before going back on the offensive. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a bad idea because E-Bart was not more furious than ever and attacked with more viciousness, repeatedly slamming him into the trees and ground, astonished that his weakling self could possibly compare to him.

Because he was angry, he was also careless, and Bart used the opportunity to free himself. "Now what to do?" he wondered. "I've got to think of something." E-Bart rushed towards him, fists and eyes blazing. He shot wildly, destroying large patches and although most shots missed, the couple that hit was more than enough for Bart to scream in agony.

He noticed a glint in his eye, and despite himself, went to investigate. It was Jessica's corpse, but something survived. Bart knew it was a weapon of some sort, but did not know how to use it. That is, until he saw a device that said "Pull to blow up" "Sounds like a stupid plot device, but I'm not complaining." He pulled the pin and threw it at E-Bart, flying at full speed.

E-Bart did not notice, and when he did, it was too late. A large explosion lit the sky, followed by a scream. Bart got away from it, but his other self did not. _I wonder why she didn't use that… maybe it was because I was in the way, or something. Oh, who cares?_

E-Bart landed on the ground once the smoke cleared and while his injuries were not severe, they were noticeable. His cape was torn; there was a cut on the left side of his face, along with blood on his leg and half his body gushing smoke. He wasn't nearly as bad off as Bart was, though. "Fine; I'm done playing with you." E-Bart hissed. Fighting to keep his rage under control, he decided to stop holding back. Wasting energy was not a good idea at this point, even against a weak enemy. "Your time is up, boy; it's been up for a LONG time."

He put his full power into the fight, breaking Bart's jaw. However, he wasn't done just yet. Bart dodged his second assault and jumped him from behind. "I'm not going to let you hurt them!" He yelled, on his last legs. E-Bart grabbed him, spun around a couple of times, and threw.

"I'm not going to hurt them!" E-Bart laughed, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. He punched Bart in the back, sending him to the ground and leaving a blue and purple bruise. "I'm just making sure everyone here pays for their crimes!" He dived forward, his hands extended.

Bart dodged, but the fight was taking its toll, and his body let him know it. E-Bart fired several eye beams, as they were more precise, one of which hit him in the face. Finding it difficult to see, Bart spun around in an attempt to find his opponent.

"This is over." E-Bart boasted, firing the strongest energy shot. Too weary to dodge, Bart could only scream as it hit him head on. He fell to his knees, unable to get up. E-Bart was grateful it was over; it would take some time to recover from the energy expanded, mainly from the wail he had foolishly launched. _Sad; my weak self provided more of a fight than most of my opponents in the last few years.__ He's close to __Gideon's__ level of power._"What made you think you could escape fate?" He looked down at the struggling boy.

"I promised them; I promised Jessica." Bart whispered, mainly to himself.

"You promised them!" E-Bart exclaimed, laughing loudly. 'You still don't get it; promises are useless! Why do you attempt to defend the people who are even now slaughtering our family? All I want is justice!"

"Liar… you're the one letting it happen."

"Wrong! I do what I have to do! They are the ones who slaughtered them without mercy, simply because Homer is an idiot! They are evil, not me! I gave them what they deserved… what they will deserve. You're going to know the pain I feel." E-Bart glared at him for a while, expecting an attack, but nothing came. "Then you'll understand why they had to die."

Bart had used the past minute to charge up his attack with his reminding energy; it was his last hope. With a cry of rage and pain, he unleashed a powerful stream of energy from his hands, knocking him back. E-Bart was forced aside and groaned in pain, but he managed to put a shield up. It took some effort, but it deflected the energy. When it was over, he grinned as Bart collapsed of the ground. Clearly that was his last gamble and it had failed.

"You've lost boy; this is over." E-Bart grinned, but made no move to attack. What was the point? His weak self was beaten; there was nothing to stop his future. Hell, Springfield could be destroyed a lot sooner. He had gotten his powers about 3 months before he did. _That could mean that when I go back, I'll be even more powerful._

"You've done well, Bart." A voice said. "We'll take it from here." Suddenly, E-Bart found himself being pulled back. He struggled against it, but could not break free of the energy's grip. He pushed himself harder, which slowed it down, but bit by bit, he was sucked into the dome. _So this is how it ends. No matter; I still won! The future is mine!_

"Who… who are you?" Bart asked.

The figure smiled. "I'm someone you used to know; Maude Flanders. We're been sent to imprison your evil self and prevent this timeline from being ruined as well."

"What do you mean this timeline?"

"When he traveled here and messed things up to a sufficient amount, he created a different timeline. His destruction caused too much damage to simply be erased. This is going to be a problem; heaven's getting cramped as it is. Now I must offer you a choice."

"And what would that be?"

"You can choose to keep your powers or get rid of them. Think carefully about this."

"Are you kidding? I'm keeping them! They're awesome! But what about my family? They're probably dead by now. Can you save them?"

"They are alive, but I can't help them; you can, though. There's a sinkhole at the sandbox that your father did not seal. Get them through it and you'll end up outside the dome. The rest is up to you."

"Can you do something about my injuries?" Bart slowly got up. Now that the fight was over, the pain was so great he could barely think about anything else.

"Not much, but I can help." Maude approached him and tried to heal the worst of his injuries. Some of them faded, but most were still prominent. She picked him up and took him to where his family was.

"Bart, how did you get here?" Marge asked. "We've been worried about you." The sounds of battle outside were loud, although the mob was gaining the advantage.

"Never mind about that now." Bart cut her off, trying to push through the pain. "There's a sinkhole in the back yard; we have to get to it."

"All right, let's go." There was a loud pounding on the door. "They're eventually going to get through. Take as much food as you can." Bart couldn't stand anymore and fell, Flanders picking him up. "Hurry; we've got an emergency escape hatch."

"Stupid Flanders, has to be so smart…" Homer muttered. Marge glared at him, but said nothing. They headed through it, Bart yelling in pain when he fell on his ankle.

"Wow, you certainly thought of everything." Lisa complimented, sliding down the tube. They ended up in the back yard, where they snuck under the fence and went through the sinkhole. Homer, of course, got stuck but Marge and Flanders pulled him through just as the mob noticed them.

"You've changed, Bart." Lisa noticed. "Normally, you'd be making some smart ass remark." A guard spotted them, but Bart managed to summon enough energy to blast him, knocking him unconscious.

"You have no idea." He smirked.

XXXXXXX

"That didn't go exactly to plan." God sighed. "I thought he would discover the hole in the dome and notify the townspeople."

"Even the best plans can go awry, my lord." Maude replied, bowing her head. "At least his demon self is imprisoned. What do we do about the boy?"

God raised his hand and struck her with energy, giving her more power. "You are now the guardian; he is your responsibility, as is his evil self."

"I… I don't deserve this. Why me?"

"You have been among the most faithful of my warriors. Also, it will be better if the child has a familiar face. This conflict is not over, and he will have to face yet another enemy." He floated off, leaving Maude to her thoughts.

To put it mildly, E-Bart was furious. How could that pathetic boy actually defeat him? _However, he said that there was another timeline. Now that my future is not connected to his, I don't have to keep him alive anymore. _He started blasting again, the attacks almost useless but he saw the dome bend slightly. _They won't keep me here; I'll get out. _As for his so-called guardian, Flanders would be nothing in comparison to some of his old enemies he destroyed long ago. "It's only a matter of time." He punched the dome, causing a few more small dents. For the moment, he would wait and recover.

XXXXXXX

"You were a fool, Bart, but you served my purpose." Declared a voice in the shadows, laughing softly. "Now is my time for revenge." Many had perished in Bart's rampage, but he was not one of them.

Well, that ends my story. There probably will be a sequel to this although I have to plan it for a while longer. Hopefully, I'll get it up within a month or so. I still have to think of a title for it. Sorry if the ending was kind of dumb, but I didn't feel like going through the whole movie.


End file.
